A Teacher's Sin
by LovelyChanru
Summary: I'm just a normal cooking teacher trying to deal with my life. I just go to work and try to make ends meat. Everyday I walk into the classroom it's just hard to ignore the sixteen year old student in my class. I just can't stop dreaming of him.
1. Raven Hair Beauty Tsuna

**Title: **A Teacher's Sin

**Summary:** I'm just a normal cooking teacher trying to deal with my life. I just go to work and try to make ends meat. Everyday I walk into the classroom it's just hard to ignore the sixteen year old student in my class. I just can't stop day dream about touching that pale skin.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR because if I did I would have put Hibari in more parts and make Tsuna as the seme type. Since I don't own the show I can't do that. 

**Chapter One:** Raven Hair Beauty (Tsuna)

I always been a good cooking teacher. I learned how to cook through my mother. Which is kind of amazing because every time I had tried to cook something it would go wrong. I would either end up burning myself or better yet end up burning something else. When I first tired to learn how to cook all I had to do was boil water and well, let's just say that I ended up creating a fire. Don't ask me how I did that because I don't know myself and I don't really feel like knowing.

When those painful years of learning to cook for myself were finally over, I became a great cook. My mother was even shock at how great I became over a couple of years. Now I can cook without setting a fire or burning anybody else. Once my mother had a taste of a fish that I baked she then told me I should became a chief.

Since I'm a good child I went to chief school. Since I was there I met this girl named Hana. She had a best friend, I also liked her but she was kind of air headed and too sweet to notice my feelings towards her. So I went after Hana. I got her to be my girlfriend, she was great and all but we had problems. The problem was that she didn't want to settle down any time soon and that she also wanted to be free. So if it was freedom that she wanted I left her.

Well, right now I got a new girlfriend, Chrome, she happens to be the sweetest girl I have ever met in my whole life. I met her after a couple of weeks when I broke up with Hana. I met Chrome in chief school. At frist I didn't know she was there but once I noticed her and got to know her the more I found out about her. She told me she had a crush on me and that was all I needed to make her my girl.

Once I made her my girlfriend I had to meet her twin brother, Mukuro. At frist he didn't like me and just wouldn't let Chrome and I have our alone time. We also manged to get into a few a few fights. There was a fight that almost made both of us go to the hospital. That was a close one and that fight made us come to our sense's. Chrome, who's always calm, yelled at us for being so stupid. We apologized to each other and mostly to Chrome. After that we started getting along. We even started being best friends and now we can't go anywhere without each other. 

Now back to my cooking job. Once I made it out of chief school I told my mother about it. She hugged me and started chanting my name with joy in her voice. It made me quite happy knowing that I made my mother that proud of me. Then I started working at a restaurant but I didn't like it in that kitchen. I know in school they told me it would be hard and crowded but wow they didn't say it was going to be jam pack with a whole bunch of people! The kitchen was mess I would have to clean up and every time I tired to get a dish to the waiter it would drop and land on the floor. The I would have to clean it up and recook it. I didn't like that so I left.

I told my mother the bad news and she just smiled at me. She also told me she didn't enjoy where I was working since the people there seem so rude and stuck up. My mother also told me to get a job as a cooking teacher. Something about that it would suite me better. I don't know why but I ended up going to a job interview at my old high school. I thought it was better then working at some strange high school. Luckily I got the job. Once I heard that I hugged the principal but he tired to pull away but I knew he wanted to hug me back.

I went home that day to Chrome and gave her a huge kiss. She then asked me what that was for and I told her she soon started kissing me again. We went to tell my mother I just told Chrome we could have called her but we had to go there anyways. Once my mom heard those words escape my mouth she started hugging Chrome and I. It's funny how people get so happy just to find out I got a job or for the smallest things.

I been working in this job for a year already. Today is also the first day of school. This is where people come to this class hoping to get an easy A. If they are anything like me they are so not going to get an A. They might get a burn but not an A. I look around my classroom and smiled. Today is a good warm fresh day. I just can't wait to teach these newbies how to cook and not screw it up.

I went over and grabbed my white apron with indigo strips. Chrome and Mukuro had bought me this for a good luck charm. This apron had been through hell and back and I'm surely amazed that it it's dirty or damaged or anything like that. I step over to my desk and pressed my lower back lightly on the edge of the table while the palm of my hands got in their place. I admired everything in the room and smiled lightly. I knew what was coming next.

First year students would come in and damaged the whole room. I then slowly started frowning at the thought of a fire happening or a food fight. It surprises me that every year that always happen. Well, not the fire or anything just the damaged and food fights going on.

My ears perked up once I heard the bell. Meaning time for class. I waited for my door to be open by a bunch of chatting students. When I turn my head just to see who was coming in my heart skipped a beat. I looked at the young student come in with black hair flowing gracefully in the air. The teenage boys hair didn't have long hair just short hair spiked down where gravity will pull it.

His hair just bounced up and down with every step he took. My eyes kept fallowing him walk to the back of the room. He's sort of small but not close to tiny he's around medium height. I looked at his face which I'm glade that I got a quick glance. His face is just flawless. Nothing on that pale face to ruin it. The dark hair boys lips are thin and in a shape of a perfect pout or frown.

The eye color he has is just amazing. I have never seen that eye color in my life. It's a gray with a hint of blue acted to those eyes. He has a cute small nose, which makes me want to kiss it sound badly. His body is wow amazing. His body looks strong but it's slim as well. He has some curves which is odd seeing on a males body. Hey, it doesn't bother me at all. My eyes went down to his ass. He had a medium shape ass but I know in the near future he will have a big juicy ass. 

I snapped my eyes away from him and looked at the door again. I saw more students walking in all different sizes and different hair color. Some of them looked young but don't think I'll take mercy on them. Maybe I'll take some mercy on that raven hair beauty.

))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((

Tell me what you think and I'll keep going with this story alright. I only did this because people wanted Tsuna and Hibari stories. Only with a twist Tsuna as seme. Tell me if you like.


	2. Your Eyes Hibari

**Title: **A Teacher's Sin

**Summary:** I'm just a normal cooking teacher trying to deal with my life. I just go to work and try to make ends meat. Everyday I walk into the classroom it's just hard to ignore the sixteen year old student in my class. I just can't stop day dream about touching that pale skin.

**Note:** I'm going to be using some of the Primo guardians as high school students or friends with Tsuna and Hibari. I hope nobody minds because I needed a few more extra characters. Right now I'm going to be using someone that starts with the letter "D". Also, I would like you to know that I'm trying my best for the characters to stay in character; but something about Tsuna acted like a he does in the anime as an adult doesn't make it seem right. So, I rather make him a bit more mature. Then immature. He will be goofy at some points alright. By the way I'm sorry if their a bit OCC but I'm trying really hard to make Hibari in character and the others as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR because if I did I would have put Hibari in more parts and make Tsuna as the seme type. Since I don't own the show I can't do that. 

**Chapter Two:** Your Eyes. (Hibari)

I had notice the eyes of my teacher fallowing me to my seat. I didn't bother to pay that much attention to it. He might have just been thinking about something else while looking at me. Yet again it just gave me a bad feeling and I also didn't like that as well. I took my seat in the back of the class siting alone in my join table.

It happens to be those types of desk that are joined together forcing you to share your space with a herbivore. Which also bothers me to no end. I placed my right hand on the smooth cool marble desk and my left hand holding my chin as I looked outside the window.

I heard more students come in the door and once I looked I saw an ocean of different colored hair and different styles. An indigo hair style stood out the most. I turn my eyes away as the teacher got closer to me. I can't stand this kid. He smiles at me and takes a seat RIGHT NEXT TO ME. I started looking away and ignoring that smug smile on his face.

I tired moving away from the French clothed by but he just get right next to me again. I want to bite him death so badly but I can't bite him to death. I breathed in and breath out hard trying to control myself before I did lose it and attacked with all my will. He looked at me and did another smile. He's not ugly he's actually quite handsome.

His hair style is funny but it sort of suites him. A pineapple hair style but a bit shorter and with two zigzags to part his hair. It's a lighter shade then indigo but I still like calling him an indigo head person. He has bangs to his fair tan face.

I looked away ignoring those thoughts. I didn't notice the next thing he did but I felt something soft and leather like press on my cheek. I looked at him and saw him laughing.

"Nufufufu." 

I heard him laugh till I notice what he did. He went into my personal space and poked me with his glove. Kami only knows where that has been. I shot him a glare that he just ignored with a smile on his face. I can never tell if he's happy or not since that smile seems more evil then happy. I grabbed him by his collar and looked ahead and just saw sensei talking to a student. I then looked back at Daemon. He smirk but then that smirk turn into his creepy smile.

I soon let go of him knowing that he isn't worth it. The indigo haired teen just looked at me and then looked away. I waited for something smart to come out of his mouth. Knowing him, he always has something smart to say; which just annoys me to no end and makes me want to bite him to death even more.

"Hey Kyoya~"

I glared at him one more time but then looked away from him. He never leaves me alone never moves away from me and also he always, always calls me by my first name and that just gets me pissed off. Daemon looked at me but then looked away with me with his stupid smile and annoying little laugh. We both ended up looking at sensei to see what the hell he's doing.

He was writing the aim on the dry erase bored. I licked my lips once I noticed what we are going to be making.

Aim: How to Make Taiyaki

I licked my lips again my pink tongue pressing lightly over my lightly shaded lips. I noticed Daemon looking at me but then he quickly looked away to lick his own lips. I didn't care if he was looking at me licked my own lips the only thing that mattered besides that pervert is Taiyaki that all I care about. Sensei turn around and looked at us with a huge smile on his face.

I can swear that the smile is going to break his face muscle. I just gave him a look like he was on crack. Sensei started to lay off the smile; I guess he noticed the the look I'm giving him. He just started smirking smooth like but we both know that he doesn't seem anything close to smooth.

"Alright class, my name is Tsunayoshi. You guys can just call me Sensei Tsuna."

He spoke out loud and clear for everybody in the class to hear. He got back a bunch of hai's from us as I started looking some other way ignoring the light brown eyes looking at everyone and stopping at me. I looked back again and saw him smiled.

"Okay, since you guys know we are going to be making Taiyaki, I don't want none of you guys to burn or ruin any of the utensils. Now, if you do that I'll be very unhappy and that will be..."

"Destroying school preparatory." I glared at the students around me and I heard Spade laugh ignoring the weird laughter coming from him.

Sensei Tsuna smiled and then started writing all of the steps on the board. The Spade lean next to me to tell me something. I started looking away and moving away. As I felt his breathing next to my ear. I felt the pineapple open his mouth to whisper something.

"I think sensei Tsuna, likes you."

I know that weird and odd smile on his face is playing. I looked at him and then ended up punching his chest. Once I punched him he moved away from him and looked at me with a smile. I glared at him and started breathing hard.

"Don't EVER do that!"

He just smiled and went back to looking at the teacher. I turn my face forward as well to see what sensei has written. Sensei Tsuna finish written all of the steps on How to Make Taiyaki.

"Kids take out the bag of Daifuku Mame."

Spade took out the bag of the white beans and placed the bag on top of the marble counter. We waited till the class took out the beans. Which took these herbivores forever just to get a simple bag out and place it on the table. Once they did that we waiting for sensei.

"Okay just try to keep up with me."

Sensei spoke out smooth and silk like. We all looked at him in a confused manner. I even looked at him confused but he just smiled at me. I know he could be smiling at everyone in the class but I just have a feeling that he's smiling and has his eyes set on me. I don't know what I gotten myself into.

I just know that right now. But I know that those light brown eyes and that sunny and cute smile is always going be in my head. For now I need to focus on my work.

((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))(()()(

Ahhhhhhhh sorry I was going to upload yesterday but I couldn't because I just like lost my thinking but then I got it back today yay! Maybe I'll write chapter three today. Right now I'm trying to like you know build up the student teacher relationship and the crushing maybe I'm rushing it well, tell me what you guys think Thank you for all that left me kind reviews.

Also about Hibari's ass I was thinking about his ass in real life and looking at a picture of him facing the camera forward and his back was like pointed to us and I just needed to add my option on his tooshie.


	3. Step by Step Tsuna

**Title: **A Teacher's Sin

**Summary:** I'm just a normal cooking teacher trying to deal with my life. I just go to work and try to make ends meat. Everyday I walk into the classroom it's just hard to ignore the sixteen year old student in my class. I just can't stop day dream about touching that pale skin.

**Note:** Hehehehehe what can I say I'm trying as hard as I can to get this story moving along because I know you guys have some questions and want them to be answered. Also! I'm glade that some people found it funny and a clearing throat moment to Hibari's ass comment.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR because if I did I would have put Hibari in more parts and make Tsuna as the seme type. Since I don't own the show I can't do that. 

**Chapter Three:** Step by Step (Tsuna) 

I'm glade that I made that cute boy smile. I didn't know he had a small sweet tooth. He doesn't seem the type of person that would have that kind of thing. I also loved the way all of their little faces went into shock at what I had to say. Didn't I say that they thought it was going to be an easy A? But no no no they are going to have to keep up with me speaking the steps, judging what they made, and how well and tasty it is.

"Listen, I'm just going to repeat those steps once and only once."

I spoke out loud and harsh. The class looked at me and nodded at me. I smiled when I saw that raven hair beauty nod at me as well. I smile at him and then focus my smile on the other people in the class. I didn't want anybody to notice that I'm only focus on him. I moved to the side of the bored to let the other students look at the steps. I carried the erase as well.

"Once I saw the step do that as quick as possible. When I finish saying the step I will erase the step and you will be lost and the dish will come out as awful as the owner."

I looked at all of them and saw their wide eyes but then saw some indigo color hair student smile. His hair style is similar to Mukuro's which is odd. I thought that perverted pineapple only has that hair style.

'Where did he get that jacket?'

I looked at him up and down. I noticed that the jacket is a military french jacket which is very very hard to find now a days. I looked at the outfit he has on. A red shirt, white pants and black boots. I look around the class and saw them wearing a school uniform even the beauty is wearing a uniform as well. So why does this kid is the only one wearing something different?

I dust it off my shoulder and started getting my thoughts back together.

"When I count to three I want you guys to take out your materials. They are listed on the bored."

I turn at them and smiled. I saw of them sweat drop. If they are going to be in my class I will teach them how to cook. I'll teach them just like my mother taught me and how Colonnello and Reborn taught me to cook Italian food.

"One."

I started and as I see them taking out the bowls, spoons, pots, and etc. I smiled as I saw some kid drop a bowl and grabbed it before it fell. Now, I wish I was like her when I was learning how to cook. I passed by the pineapple and beauty. I saw the pineapple get the objects while the beauty got the foods. I smiled at their team work. Even though the the pale boy had a very noticeable annoyed look he still worked with the indigo boy.

"Two!"

I spoke loudly and saw them rushing to get everything out while half of the things landed on the floor. I smiled and had so many memories of Colonnello and Reborn yelling and also hitting me once something fell on the floor. Right now I'm fallowing Colonnello style when it's a easy dish. But when it's a hard dish I'll do what my mother did. When it's something as simple as bowling an egg Reborn style I'll go.

"Three!"

I shouted the last number and all of the movement had stopped. While I was counting I made my way to the middle of the room. I turn forward facing the bored. I started walking to the bored and looked at everyone's table taking off points for whoever didn't have their stuff on the table. I made it to the front and smiled as I looked at the step one more time.

I remembered the steps and then quickly turn around. All of the eyes in the class looked at me with worry but they are excited for some strange reason. Still, I'm giving no mercy. Well, only to the beauty and the pineapple.

"Put the prewash beans in the bowl and place water on it. After you have done that place the beans along with the water."

I walked over to the board and erase the steps. They moved quickly and fast. I heard a light crushing and I smiled as I looked at the floor spotting the bean water mess. I looked around and found some people doing the step right and some of them drooping and spilling water on the table. One point have been taken away for every mess they make.

"Place the pot on the burner and turn it on medium heat. Once you have done that wait for a boil take it out take the already used water and rise the beans. Then place them back in the pot with new water and wait for a boil."

I spoke loud, clearly and a bit fast to see who will keep up with me. I walked to the other side of the bored while the erase press lightly on the second step. I smiled as I saw some of the doing as best as they can which I mentally gave them a few extra points. The others only made more messes which I mentally almost gave them a failing grade. The beauty and pineapple seem to be a good team together but they must stop talking or fighting. It's going to make me take away points.

"Add cold water to the pot and once it reaches foam scoop it out with a spoon or whatever makes you happy to use. Then place the heat to low."

I can tell that some of these students hated me but I don't give a damn. I eyed them carefully and finally saw that table one didn't make that much of a mess. I also noticed that table two made a mess while taking the foam out and too much giggling when it comes to foam. I sighed and read the other steps.

"Place a drip lid inside the pot then place to top on the pot and bring the heat down to low. If you think the beans are soft take one out and don't mix because it will break the beans. When you take that bean out mash it with a spoon if it's smooth then its ready if it's giving you a semi hard time to crush then boil more."

I heard an ouch coming from a female student I smiled. I know that ouch it's from placing the drip lide inside the pot. I looked around again and notice a few more burn fingers but not from beauty and pineapple. I smiled I think they are the only table passing my class right now. I gave these students a few more minutes for them to think the bean is soft. Some of them took it out and one of them even made the mistake of mixing all of the beans together.

I only rolled my eyes and mentally took away points for the fallowing the steps and warning. More minutes flew by as I kept count of the class time I have left. I had great time to make them bake their fish treat. I looked at the next step and erased it as well.

"Get ride of the cooking water and place the beans right back in the pot. Add one third of the sugar into the pot and start mixing. Once you see that the sugar isn't there I want you to repeat the sugar step sugar step two more times. The final step I want you to add the rest of the sugar and mix it all good."

Even thought I explain to add one third of the sugar. Some people thought it was easier just to add the whole thing. I smiled and chuckled a bit to myself as I saw them trying to mix it leaving small bumps in the sugary sweet. I rolled my eyes and looked at my favorite table and saw them fighting about the one third thing. Finally, both of them added one third of the sugar to the pot. Which made me smile.

Yup I can already tell that table is going to be my favorite. I looked at the last renaming steps and smiled. Those steps I knew and I can hope and maybe pray that they won't mess up those simple steps. I eyed all of them again still noticing the group of smartness that added all the sugar at once.

"Now dump the paste one a baking sheet and make sure its flat. Then cover it with a plastic cover and move it aside and leave it alone. Now that I'm sure you guys remembered those steps make the same paste with the red beans. Start!"

I ordered them and walked at each table. I took off and added points to the tables I checked. The messy table already got their fist zero for messing up and not fallowing any of the steps. Also, the kid over there just tasted the bean paste and doubled dip two times. I went to the beauty and pineapple table and smiled. Perfect. Hehe I guess French and Japanese people can work together. Well, I'm not sure about the French part since he does look Japanese. For right now he's French since he does remind me of France.

"You guys should be done by now! Now, let's work on your batter! Get a small bowl and place two yolks in the bowl and beat the egg. Once you done that pour water to the egg and mix. On a different bowl put a large bowl of cake flour, a medium bowl of baking soda, and a small bowl of sugar in the mix."

I looked over and watched everyone do their flour mix. I looked over at the messy table and they are not making a mess. Shocking that it almost scared me but then I noticed that they did make a mess. But it wasn't as large as the other messes they made. I smiled and gave them 50 points and walked away. I checked everybody's table smiling at how easy this part is for them. Which made me glad that they won't get a failing grade after all.

"Now pour the egg in the center of the batter and mix. Keep mixing till the egg is in the batter and mix more to make sure there's no lumps. If you have no lumps then move on to getting the Taiyaki pan and cover it with vegetable oil. Make sure it's hot enough and then pour you batter in. Once you done that place the white bean paste in one of them the red bean paste in another. Cover with batter and close the pan and make sure it's golden brown. Make sure BOTH sides are golden brown."

I finished speaking and smiled at how all of them are happy of seeing a pan. I guess they thought they would be making the fish shaped themselves. Hehehe that's only later on when they mastered this simple treat. I watch them spill the batter on themselves, floor, or on the nice marble tables. I looked over at the dream team and watched them work perfectly. A few minutes passed, I spend those minutes checking and making sure none of my student's were burn or hurt.

"Remove any mistakes with a tooth pick and place it on a plate."

I didn't finish the other step once they placed the fish treat on the plate. Some of them looked gooey and very ugly looking. Some were even burn. I looked at beauty and pineapple and saw that there's are golden brown. I smiled as the students glared at me. I sweat dropped and started chuckling trying to ignore the angry looks.

"Now enjoy."

Everyone looked at me with shocked as they took the fish treat and started eating it. I wasn't the one tasting it. I make them taste it to see the looks on their face. Some of them looked displeased and very disgusted.

"Tomorrow you will learn how to make okonomiyaki. Now dismiss. I'll see you guys later."

I smiled and waved bye at them once they started leaving and waving back at me. I looked at beauty and the pineapple walking away. I saw the French kid lick the ravens ear. I had to close my eyes because I was scared of what was going to happen next to the indigo freak. The raven may look soft but deep inside he's a real tough cookie.

((((((((((()))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))((((((((((()))))

HAI! What you guys think? I made it like step by step because I didn't know if some of you guys wanted to learn how to make this but I did and I enjoyed eating it. The beans were'nt like that bad it was very sweet and good and I enjoyed this fishy treat! Even though mine looked like a pancake but still! I loved and enoyed it. So tell me what you think! 


	4. You Annoy Me But Thank You

**Title: **A Teacher's Sin

**Summary:** I'm just a normal cooking teacher trying to deal with my life. I just go to work and try to make ends meat. Everyday I walk into the classroom it's just hard to ignore the sixteen year old student in my class. I just can't stop day dream about touching that pale skin.

**Note: **I love my reviewers. You know why? Well because they give me the best ideas ever! Like stormypeach1396 gave me a good idea. Oh and by the way the reborn style is going to be like do something in an amount of time so I wish them luck. Also, this style he's going to be using his mothers style so yeah it would be easy for them. Also I'm trying to get Daemon to get along with Hibari but I'm going to make little fights happen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR because if I did I would have put Hibari in more parts and make Tsuna as the seme type. Since I don't own the show I can't do that. 

**Chapter Four:** You Annoy Me But Thank You (Hibari)

The next morning is lovely and very beautiful. The sun is shining and I already beaten up three herbivores so I guess today will be an okay day. I went to my locker and started getting my books. I sighed regretting that today I have cooking class with that damn pineapple. I sighed as I closed the locker door and walked to cooking class.

As always I found I'm the first one, I just rolled my eyes and walked inside. Sensei Tsuna looked at me and smiled as I came in. I almost wanted to smile myself but I stopped myself and went to my seat. I sat down and started looking out the window. Trying to relax before the idiot come and bothers me.

"Morning Hibari-chan!"

I turn to my head to sensei. I put my head to the side confused as my mouth went to an annoyed pout. I blushed a light pink and looked away. I heard him chuckle just like yesterday. This time his chuckle sounded happier then last time. The bell rang giving two minutes for the others to come inside. The ocean of people entered and the number of recognizable person entered the room and sat down next to me.

I tired to move away from him but he just kept coming back to me like glue. I sighed and got ready to pull out my tonfas till sensei greeted us with a good morning. I placed them back and looked ahead. I felt the others blue eyes on me but I kept putting that feeling in the back of my mind. He was still skating on thin ice for yesterdays behavior.

"Your still mad? Huh Kyoya-kun."

He spoke out his voice sounding like silk and ignored and pay attention to how sensei starts his lessons. He first writes down the aim. Second, he reads the aim out loud to us as he does that; he writes down what we need and the steps we need to take. Third, he will train us like he did yesterday. Spade kept bothering me. How he bothered me you may be asking? Well he keeps whispering my name to try to get my attention

"Kyoya, look I'm sorry about yesterday I wanted to see what sensei will do about that."

"What you mean what he will do about that? Herbivore"

He smiled at me and elbowed my side. Which that just earn him a hit on shoulder by my tonfa. I growled at him which caused him to look at me and crack open another smile.

"Nufufufufu."

"Explain."

I demanded keeping my eyes on the bored and then back at Spade. He licked his lips and looked at me which caused be to shiver. I never liked that it annoys me and made me freak out. He smiled once more and got ready to say something. Then sensei cut him short.

"Class take out your medium size bowls."

The class looked at him in shock that he's telling us to do something, while he takes out the bowl himself. At first they thought and I thought we would do the same thing as yesterday but I guess we going to do this in baby steps. I smiled as Daemon placed the bowl in the middle. We heard other bowls land on the table and we looked at sensei.

"Alright add three and half oz of soft wheat flour in the bowl."

I got the flour bag as the pineapple got the measuring cups. I started pouring in the flour into the cups as Daemon waited till it was full. He kept poking my side which caused me to spill some of the flour on the table, which messed up the glossy look. I glared at him but he kept doing that till he filled the bowl up with the amount sensei wanted.

"Stop or I'm biting you to death."

I whisper harshly to him and looked to see sensei done with his flour. The pineapple just grabbed my side which made me jump up. I kicked his leg and he hissed in pain. I looked away from him knowing that this is going to be an out all war. Hopefully no food will be added to this.

"Now add a table spoon of baking powder and mix well."

Daemon placed the baking powder in as I started mixing it. Spade eyed me carefully and lean back looking at my back I'm guessing. I looked up to see if sensei was done and I just saw the nastiest look on his face. I didn't know if he was giving me that look or to Spade. I looked at Daemon, I just noticed him looking at my ass. I kicked his knee which caused him to fall down.

"Ow! Kyoya!"

He whispered loudly enough for me to hear him. I ignored and look ahead to see what was the next step of direction. I heard the noises of Daemon standing up and looking at me. I smirked and waited once more for the next step.

"Dissolve Dashi in water and add to your batter. Once you do that start mixing it."

I started mixing the Dashi in the water as Spade started mixing the flour and baking soda we had combine together. The indigo started pushing me with his shoulder and I did the something back. I'm not going to let myself get pushed by that French trash. We kept on pushing each other till sensei looked at us as if we belong in the first grade. When sensei's mouth open we stopped and I added the dashi in the batter. Spade mixed it while I waited for the next step.

"Now add a bit of salt and start grating Yamaimo mountain yam. It will give it a rubber like style. Then just keep mixing."

I added the salt and went to get the yam from sensei since he had a pile of them on his desk. As I walked behind him and made a small turn to wake straight. Spade spanked my ass. I jumped up and covered my ass with both my hands luckily nobody noticed but sensei did. I looked at Daemon and he just acted innocent. I glared and kicked his ankle which caused him to jump up in one foot now.

I made it to sensei's desk and grabbed the yam as quickly as possible. I almost ran because I couldn't stand the intense look he was giving me. I almost ran to the back and starting grating the yam into the batter. I only added a bit since it will be rubbery with that bit.

"Alright one of you cut the slice pork while the other starts taking off the heads of the deep water shrimps."

Daemon took a hold of the knife and took the thin slice pork and started cutting it. He first cut it in half then put the other half on top of it. He then cut it again, he repeated that step 3 times till he was finally happy with the size of the pork. I rolled my eyes and went to the shrimp. At first I couldn't do it because of the big black eyes the shrimps have but I took off the head, pealed off the shell, then I had to take off the tail. I think I just died inside or Spade just poked me with the knife.

"Alright we running out of time. I need you guys to chop the long green onion and the other one start cutting the cabbage leaf. Remove the stem and start cutting. Take your time and be careful."

I got a hold of the second knife and the long green onion. I started chopping it as Spade deal with the cabbage. Since I finished I looked at sensei waiting to see if he will tell us what else to do before time run out.

"If you guys done I want you to chop of the cooked octopus and I want you guys to chop of Beni Syoga. Also, chop welsh onion and add all of that in the bowl. Quickly now I want you guys to be able to eat this or have this for lunch."

I took the welsh onion and started chopping it. Daemon then added the chopped cabbage and welsh onion when I finished chopping it. I worked on the octopus while he worked on the Beni Syoga. Both of us finished at the same time which made Spade add both of the things in the bowl. We looked at sensei waiting for the others to finish or try to keep up.

"Okay one of you chop the deep water shrimp while the other add the tenskasu and the sakuraebi to the batter. Once the that is added and the deep water shrimp is added to the batter crack two eggs and mix it."

I started the on shrimp chopping as fast as I could.

"Ahh!"

I cried in pain as I noticed I by mistake cut my finger. The cut wasn't so deep that it looked like my finger would break off any minute. The cut was deep and bleed quickly, it also burn and hurt as hell. I held on to my finger while Daemon turn around and looked at me.

"What wrong?"

He asked me with a concern voice that actually made me believe that he meant it but whatever I rolled my eyes as I held out my finger. It was covered by my other hand so he couldn't see the cut. He looked at me with a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"I slipped on a block of ice."

"How did you do that?"

"No! Stupid! I cut my finger!"

He took my finger and looked at it. He sighed and ripped a piece of his white t- shirt off. He placed the piece of cloth around my finger and tied it. He smiled at me as he held on to my wrist and left the hand up to kiss my finger. I blushed and took my hand back. I kept cutting the shrimp.

"Get away from those I'll do it."

"No I can do..."

I didn't finish once I got a look in those eyes. I stepped back and let him chop the shrimps. I sighed as I got the two eggs and Spade added the shrimp once he was done. I cracked them and dumped them in the bowl. Daemon started mixing the batter up till it looked sort of weird.

"Place a pan on the stove and place the fire on high. Rub some vegetable oil on the pan. Then place the batter in a circle inside the pan and treat it as a pancake."

We nodded as I followed the pan rules and Daemon started putting in the batter as it was a pancake. We treated it like it was a pancake flipping it making sure it was evenly cooked on the sides and added more stuff on the top the ingredients like the pork. Spade let me place where I wanted the pork. We cooked it some more and added BBQ sauce on it and moved it some more.

"Once it's ready add mayo and dry seed weed powder on it and your finished."

Sensei told us as I place the mayo on it with zigzags matching Spades hair. He placed the seed weed powder on it. He place the pancake on the plate and looked at sensei.

"You may eat."

We dig in the meal and I almost moan in how well it was. Even though we were fighting we got this done and it's delicious. The bell rang and we were half way done with this pancake till Daemon ate the other half life an animal which made me hit his head. People packed their stuff and waved by to sensei.

"Thank you Daemon."

I thanked him before he left. He looked at me and smiled. He lean in and kissed my forehead.

"Anytime."

He walked away and I was left like an idiot standing there watching him walk. I didn't know it but I have a feeling sensei is throwing daggers at Spade.

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

You know what to do and ohhhhhhhh love triangle. Also I hope you guys enjoyed and review.


	5. Jealousy

**Title: **A Teacher's Sin

**Summary:** I'm just a normal cooking teacher trying to deal with my life. I just go to work and try to make ends meat. Everyday I walk into the classroom it's just hard to ignore the sixteen year old student in my class. I just can't stop day dream about touching that pale skin.

**Note: **Okay so right now I'm tired and I'm also sleepy, but I'm writing this because I love you guys. In this part of the chapter it's the weekend so everybody is free! Yay freedom.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR because if I did I would have put Hibari in more parts and make Tsuna as the seme type. Since I don't own the show I can't do that. 

**Chapter Five:** Jealousy (Tsuna)

I turn around on the bed. I open my eyes and started blinking a couple of times. I came face to face with Chrome's young lovely face. I smiled and started to admire her gentle looks. The shape of her eyes, the pout on her lips, and how her nose moves. I love her so much. I smiled once I notice her nose move again. It's so cute it looks like a rabbit's nose. I lean over and kissed her forehead. I noticed that her hair is lose and covering one of her eyes. I put my finger and brush her hair away.

I'm surprised that she's still sleeping. It's noon and she's they type of person that will get up. She would do what she has to do and make breakfast. I guess she had a hard days work yesterday and is sleeping the stress out. Maybe, she found out how good it is when you sleep in. I smiled more and turn around facing a long window that we have place in our bedroom.

I thanked god for the shades place upon it. The shade isn't letting a hint of light through. I closed my eyes and an image of Hibari and Daemon popped out. I tired to ignore the image and held on to the sheets. I don't know what I'm feeling but I just know I'm not mad or anything like that. For some reason I'm just upset at the thought of them together. I can surely say I'm not jealous of them.

Now, that's just a very stupid and foolish thing to be getting jealous about. Hibari and Daemon, just because they got a long doesn't mean that they would date or something. I placed the thought and image in the back of my mind. I smiled softly as an image of Hibari showed up. It was lovely picturing the skylark by himself. He's just standing there with his dress shirt open. A black tight mans tank top. I smiled as my image made up a wind to show Hibari's dress shirt going in the air.

I smiled more but then I saw Daemon come in and grab him from behind. He held on to him tight and faced Kyoya's cheek and kissed it. I snapped my eyes open and looked around the room. I came face to face with Chrome. I smiled as her lips were lightly open. I kissed her forehead and started looking at her.

I don't get what I'm feeling. Is this even a normal thing to be feeling? I'm 25 years old, I can't get mixed into these kinds of things. I kissed her cheek and stared at her more. Memories came back to me about Chrome and I. I smiled more. I love this woman and I will never do anything to hurt her. I promise her this and Mukuro. Besides, if I didn't promise them this Mukuro would have killed me. I smiled as one of the memories hit me.

Chrome smiling and laughing. It was our first date in Japan, she wore a pink and white kimono. It was the festival of the sakuras falling. We had a picnic laying down under a sakura tree. All of those flowers were falling and landed on some of the food. I didn't mind but Chrome didn't mind either. She just smiled and laughing. She's so beautiful, I wouldn't do anything to make her sad or cry. She's everything to me.

I turn around focusing on the wall. I started to analyze what could be bothering me about this high school student. I went deeper into my mind. Maybe I always wanted a brother or some kind of family member. I breathed in trying to figure out what the hell is bothering me. I don't know what it is but I know I'll get rid of it soon.

I have to admit though besides Chrome, Kyoya is beautiful. He's just like a living doll. Everything is beautiful about him. I wouldn't mind to admiring him all day. May running my hands down that body and poking at some places that he wouldn't like to be poked but he'll enjoy the feeling. I snapped myself out of it before I started heading in to it deep.

I close my eyes. Some sleep started to form till I felt someone's tiny hand on my arm. I smiled already know who that is I turn around. Chrome face me with her dark blue eyes staring at me with a small smile on her face.

" Hello Beautiful."

She giggled and lay a sweet kiss on my cheek. I turn around and poked her forehead. She giggled some more and kissed me full. I kissed her lips. Once she pulled away I looked at her and almost cached a heart attack. The face of Kyoya came to mind after the kiss. I closed my eyes and looked at her again.

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong, I just want to know something."

She looked at me and got another smile.

"What you want to know?"

"Why are you still in bed? You know you don't like sleeping in late."

She started thinking. I wonder if she's coming up with an excuse or something. I know she wouldn't cheat or anything on me. But I never seen her take such a long time for her to answer me.

"I came home from home yesterday tired."

She smiled as he got out of the bed. I admire her and smiled. I know it was true she looked tired and her body language even showed it. She went to the bathroom and started doing what she normally does. Right now I'm alone in the bedroom, I started staring at my ceiling.

' I need to start planning the lesson plan for next week.'

I sighed and started thinking some more things. I need to pick something easy for them to make on Monday.

'Ebi fry is easy to make and I can also go Reborn style on them.'

I smiled at the thought. Since, my student's couldn't stand a chance at Colonnello cooking I wonder how they would do in Reborn cooking. I got a memo pad from my night desk and took the blue pen. I wrote down the ingredients for the Ebi Fry. I also started thinking for a time limt at what they have to do.

'Seconds should be good for them.'

I smiled evilly and wrote down how many seconds they have left. I made sure this food didn't have any cooking involve. Right now, I just hope that Daemon will burn himself with that oil and Kyoya would look the other way. After all, I don't want history to repeat it's self.

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((())

Sorry for not uploading for a while. I been busy with some school work so anyways I hope you guys enjoy and I'm gonna try to make up for all the chapters I missed today or tomorrow. Since I was supposed to have like chapter eight already up I'll try to work on it at school and at home. Sometimes I'll write it out on my iPod and I will just like correct it when I get online. I made this short because I didn't know what to add but don't worry the next one will be longer.


	6. I Know How To Do this!

**Title: **A Teacher's Sin

**Summary:** I'm just a normal cooking teacher trying to deal with my life. I just go to work and try to make ends meat. Everyday I walk into the classroom it's just hard to ignore the sixteen year old student in my class. I just can't stop day dream about touching that pale skin.

**Note: **Alright so one of my stories got deleted and I made it my life long mission to update sixteen chapters into sixteen stories. Good thing I saved all my stories just in case I have to make a back up account. If I do it's going to have the same name as this one and the same stories. So don't worry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR because if I did I would have put Hibari in more parts and make Tsuna as the seme type. Since I don't own the show I can't do that. 

**Chapter Six:** I Know How To Do this! (Hibari)

I can't believe it's Monday already. I thought the weekend would go slower then usual but I guess the weekend didn't want to tease me as much as I thought it would. I open my locker and started gathering my book and other needed stuff together. I might like well more like love this school days but hate going to classes I rather be on the roof and sleep.

Gosh sleep doesn't sound too bad right now. I yawn and started making my way towards cooking class. Even thought I only took cooking class two times now I sort of like seeing sensei's smiling face but right now isn't the day I want to see him. I open the door to the class and walked in noticing I was the second student in class.

I looked over at Daemon and I made a heavy sigh. This guy is driving me crazy, sure he was sweet enough to make sure my cut was taken care of but I still don't like him. I walked over and sat down on the round stool and looked over at the pineapple.

"Morning Kyoya." He spoke out cheery and child like.

I yawn and nodded not even bothering to give him a proper greeting. Daemon only smirked as he got closer to me.

"Don't start Daemon. Kyoya is tired enough and I bet he doesn't want to deal with you." Tsuna sensei spoke out while writing random cooking and food words on the board.

'What style is he doing today?' I thought and felt someone moving away from me. I looked over at Daemon, who indeed moved away from me.

I smiled a bit and looked over at sensei again. Students made they're way in the class room. Once everybody sat down we gave our focus to sensei. Even though I felt a hand on my lap, I just pushed it aside.

"Alright class! Today we are going to learn how to cook Ebi Fry!" Sensei smiled as some of the seafood lovers cheered at what they are going to be eating.

I rolled my eyes not enjoying this cooking lesson. I waited till sensei explain why there are random words on the board.

"Those words on the board you have to decode them and figure out what to do to make the Ebi fry. You will have 20 seconds to decode them and another 20 seconds to do the instructions." We looked at our sensei in a sense of craziness. I know for a fact that I can't do all of that in a matter of 20 seconds. Let alone cook in 20 seconds.

"He has gone utter mad." I heard Daemon whispered and I only smiled a bit.

"He went as mad as a hatter." I whispered completing the favorite saying.

"Start."

Was the simple word our sensei said to us before we stared at the board as if it has grown hands and feet.

"Shell, tail, tiger, sharp, black, and remove" Daemon and I both repeated wondering what that is supposed to mean. I looked over at the bowl where the black tiger shrimp stayed at.

" Remove the sharp shell of the black tiger's tail!" Daemon almost yelled out as I looked at him. I gave him three shrimps and I started removing the sharp end of the shrimp. Some of the other students got it but ended up getting hurt during the removing of the tail.

"Time!"

Sensei yelled when the 40 seconds passed. I'm so glad that Daemon and I got to finish removing the sharp thing off the tail. Sensei smiled as he erased the words from step one and looked at us. 'He is a devil but a handsome one.' I thought and almost slammed my head on the table for thinking that.

" Next one is only 20 seconds. Start"

Sensei spook out as we all looked at the black board once more. You would think we are in some sort of weird class at how we focus on the board and then look at the food in front of us. Yeah we look kind of psychosis.

"Peel, shell, leave, tail, elastic, part, and shrimp." I repeated and Daemon focused on the board and on the shrimp. I took a sheet of lose leaf out and wrote the words down. I decoded the words and found out the meaning of what he's trying to tell us.

"Peel the shell part of the tail and leave the elastic part of the shrimp." I said to Daemon. He picked up the three shrimps he had before and started peeling the shells part while leaving the elastic part of it. I fallowed after him smiling at how we are able to work together.

"Don't get too happy is that we have a time limit."

Daemon spoke out ruining my whole bubble. I looked at him and saw a smile on his face. I looked away and focused more on my shrimp.

"Times up."

Tsuna spoke out and we all dropped what we are doing. I only got one done while Daemon got two done. I sighed but at least we are doing better then the others. Some of them didn't even get the chance of peeling and removing some parts of the shrimp.

"Move on to the next set you only have 14 seconds."

My eyes went wide as I looked over at Daemon seeing that he is perfectly calm. I don't understand how he could stay like that while cooking in seconds. I ignore him and went to focus on the board to see what else we have to do.

"Bamboo, remove, stick, sand, back, shrimp, and vein." I wrote down the words on the same piece of paper. While I was trying to decode the words I looked over and saw that Daemon was working on the shrimps that I haven't peeled yet. I went back to the paper and went to decode the words. I felt something warm and wet on my ear. I looked over at Daemon and saw him licking my ear.

"Focus on decoding don't mind me~" He spoke out lustful and seductive. I blushed lightly as I felt his finger poke my cheeks and trace my blush going across my face.

"Kyoya and Daemon! You have enough time to be love birds! Right now it's not the time you have 8 seconds left!"

Tsuna sensei spoke out in a angry tone and looked away. Daemon only smiled as he picked up the bamboo stick and started taking out the sand vein from the shrimp. I looked at Daemon.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked him while I did the same as him.

"I only focus on a couple of words. Like remove sand veins. I just take out all the other words and focus on the words that make sense together." He smiled and went to the other shrimps that have their veins still.

'That was very smart.' I thought but then quickly ignore that and went to work on the other.

"Time!"

Sensei spoke out rougher then before not forgetting the moment Daemon and I shared. We dropped everything again and some idiot dropped a shrimp on the floor and picked it up. The student acted as if it never happen but I bet sensei already saw that and made a mental note about it.

"Next step is only 5 seconds long. Start!"

"Kyoya try to figure out the next step while I remove the veins of the two shrimps." Daemon ordered me and I for once did what I was told.

"Water, salt, shrimp, move, bowl, wash, and potato starch." I focused on the words but wrote them down on the sheet of paper.

I removed some words and finally figured out what he wanted us to do. I picked up the shrimps that Daemon finished. Daemon only grabbed the salt and placed it in. I went and poured the water carefully while Daemon placed the potato starch.

We both started moving the shrimp around making sure that it was clean. I placed the bowl at the sink while Daemon turn on the water both of us cleaned the shrimp clean.

"Time!"

We both dropped what we were doing and gave our attention to sensei.

"Just like both only now you're all alone. Now you have to guess on what to do and if you have enough common sense you will know what to do! You have 5 minutes to prepare and 5 minutes to cook. Start."

Now I saw the look of panic in Daemon's face. We cleaned off the shrimp and looked around at our table.

"What we do now?" Daemon asked almost panicking and looking at what we have on our table. I looked around and spotted some paper towels.

"Alright alright we have some paper towels so lets dry off the shrimp." Daemon nodded and we both started to dry off the shrimp and placed them on a plate. I looked around and I got a hold of scissors I handed one to Daemon.

"What are we going to do with this?"

"I don't know but we need to cut something with these I know that for sure." I told him and looked over at him watching him look at the shrimp trying to see what to cut off of the shrimp. I looked over at them too and started to wonder what the hell are we supposed to cut off.

"I think it's a part of the tail we are supposed to cut off." Daemon spoke to me and I just cut off a piece of the tail as he did the same. I finished removing the part of the tail and found out some water was dripping out of it. I dried them off from the tail as he picked up a knife.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked him taking care of the shrimp.

"Ebi fry is nice and straight right?" He asked me as he took one of the shrimps and put them on their backs. He started making little line cuts on the tummy of it.

"Well sometimes not all the time." I told him and got a knife and fallowed what he was doing trying to finish all of this on time.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Just make the little cuts." He ordered me more rougher then before. I looked over at him making a deep cut on the shrimp once more. I notice sensei looking at me with worry. Why if I didn't know any better I guess he was worried about me using a knife. I went back to my work.

Daemon looked over at me and took the knife away from my hand. From my surprised I didn't get injured from that. I looked at him in shock.

"I don't want you to use a knife just press down the shrimp." I grabbed on the shrimped and press on them with so much force that I'm surprised I didn't break the shrimp. I placed some salt on all six of them and then looked over at Daemon.

"Alright we should make the batter." I told Daemon and grabbed the egg and cracked it on the bowl. I poured water and started beating the egg like I was beating Daemon. The pineapple looked away and poured some flour in a bowl and dipped the shrimp in it and moved it around a bit.

I took the shrimp that he dipped in the flour and dipped them in the egg and then on the bread crumbs. Daemon ignored my behavior towards him and poured the oil in the pot. He placed it on high and once he saw it was boiling he turn it on medium. We started placing the shrimps inside the boiling oil.

A couple of minuets passed I tired to get the shrimp out but failed.

"Kyoya, move aside I'll try to get them out." Daemon spoke but ignore again and tired again.

"Kyoya!" Daemon almost yelled noticing the shrimp was burning already while I tired to get them out.

"Shut up I know how to do this!" I shouted at him which caused him to back away but went next to me taking out the already burned shrimp. I looked at them and then looked at Daemon. He just stared at the awful looking shrimp. I looked down but someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Time!"

Sensei shouted and I looked at him. He was the one placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Now some of you failed and some of you knew what you had to do but failed at the cooking part. I give you all 50 points now leave." Daemon started getting ready and as I moved away from sensei to get ready to leave as well.

"Kyoya after school I'm going to teach you how to fry alright." I heard sensei whispered in my ear. I blushed at the hot breath he has and just nodded. I have never ran so fast in my life. I can't believe I'm going to meet sensei after school. I must have looked like an idiot for real.

#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^

Okay so let me know what you guys think cause I worked hard on this and I know it took me some time to write chapter six but I needed to get my thoughts together and all that. So review and enjoy also did anybody checked out the royal wedding? It was amazing I'm sooo in love with Kate's wedding dress and how cute and shy Prince William looked. Enjoy this story and now because of Kate and William now I want to write a wedding fanfic! 


	7. Learning Something

**Title: **A Teacher's Sin

**Summary:** I'm just a normal cooking teacher trying to deal with my life. I just go to work and try to make ends meat. Everyday I walk into the classroom it's just hard to ignore the sixteen year old student in my class. I just can't stop day dream about touching that pale skin.

**Note: **Mmmm I hope you guys liked chapter six sorry that it took me this long to update. I hope that you guys enjoyed that and I'm soo close to building up their relationship! I'm dying for that and the ending of the story may come as a shock but you guys will love it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR because if I did I would have put Hibari in more parts and make Tsuna as the seme type. Since I don't own the show I can't do that. 

**Chapter Seven:** Learning Something(Tsuna)

I couldn't believe that Kyoya did a stupid thing like that, I thought he knew how to take and treat fried things! Well, I can't judge the boy since it took me some time to get the hang of cooking in front of people. God, I just can't believe he couldn't do that it's so easy and simple. Maybe he just didn't get a good grip on the shrimps tail or the oil just kept burning him.

Well, whatever the reason was I'll find out when he comes in, which should be soon since it's getting a bit late. I heard a soft but sort of firm knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said loud enough to hear me from the other side.

I picked up the broom that I dropped earlier and started sweeping the floor again. The kids that can't cook always make a big mess for no reason. It bothers me a lot but again I have to remember how I was. The door opened slowly and there came in Kyoya.

"Good afternoon sensei."

"Good afternoon Kyoya-chan."I smiled as Kyoya looked away in a slight blush.

I put the broom away and walked over to him. I took his hand and sat him down on one of the many empty stools in the room, I sat on the stool next to him I smiled at him as he looked down.

'I didn't know he was this shy.' I smiled at that thought it made this boy look even cuter then before.

"Explain to me what happen during the frying process of the shrimp?" I asked him a low warm tone to see if his shyness will go away.

He picked his head up and looked at me before doing a slight thinking face. I didn't fail to notice the small pout on his face.

"I don't know." He spoke about with the same tone. Only this one was more shy with a mixed of anger. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question if it was going to get him angry. I looked at him and breathed a bit hard and then smiled again.

"Kyoya please explain did Daemon get you mad during that?" I couldn't tell if I hit something inside of him but with the look he has in his eyes I must have hit something.

"Kyoya..."

"It's not fair after I got the small cut on my finger he's treating me like a baby! I felt like an idiot the only reason I couldn't take out the shrimp was because he was standing next to me acting as he was a cop or something! I'm not helpless I know what to do it's bothering how he just keeps treating me like this!"

Now we getting somewhere. I don't know if we going to go somewhere good or bad but at least I'm getting something out of the prefect. Kyoya looked at me and then started looking away. I guess he doesn't like showing that many emotions.

"Well, Kyoya I think he does that because he cares..."

"It doesn't matter it's annoying! I don't understand why he keeps licking my ear and making me blush! He treats me like a damn girl!"

"Kyoya, calm down."

He only crossed his arms and looked away. I know he's fuming with rage but he doesn't need to act like this. He's making me feel like he's going to run out of the room and kill Daemon. Well... that wouldn't be a bad idea it would solve both of our troubles but it doesn't matter. I looked back at Kyoya who seemed to have been staring at me for a while now. I only smiled and breathed in deeply he did the same as me.

"Alright Kyoya next time Daemon does something like that again just tell me after class. Then I'll replace him with someone that won't miss with you alright."

He looked at me thinking about the answer in his mind again. I waited till he sorted things out in his mind but right now this has to be at least a good idea I have had so far. I just need to know who I can pair him up with.

"Alright."

I finally heard that low semi dangerous voice. I smiled as he looked at me and nodded. Well, I guess he's saying whatever in his mind but it doesn't really matter as we solved what is going between the two. Wow it was less then 15 minutes, I solved a kids problem. I feel special now.

"Sensei?"

I looked at him snapping out of my happy special feeling thoughts. He smirked a bit and looked at me back. I stared at those ice blue eyes notcing that his lips are moving but I don't care about the words he's saying. Right now I'm only caring at how pink and beautiful they are. They look so soft maybe one kiss will ease my thoughts and my racing heart.

"So are we going to do it?"

Were the only words I heard as I looked at him in shocked.

"Kyoya I think you're way too young to do..."

"Sensei I'm talking about making the dish again and maybe getting extra credit." Kyoya spoke and looked at me with confused eyes as I almost fell off my chair. Oh how off I was.

"Sure Kyoya." He smiled at me as he got up and went to get the bowls and everything else we need to make the Ebi fry.

"Kyoya also bring cabbage,one lemon, two cherry tomatoes, an egg, mayo, minced onion, minced parsley, a small pickled cucumber, lemon juice, and salt."

Kyoya brought what we needed and got right back to work on making the ebi fry only with our hand made tarter sauce.

A couple of minutes passed and we were finally done. Kyoya smiled as he pulled the last shrimp out and placed it on the plate. I smiled back at him and gave him my two thumbs up showing him how good he did on that. I can't believe how cute and how smart he is. It makes me proud being his teacher with a student willing to cook after school and earn extra credit. He does care about his grades or he wouldn't be here in the first place.

"Sensei, you want to take the first bite?"

Kyoya asked me while holding the shrimp in his hands. I would have a problem with that but not right now. I smiled and nodded.

"Well open up."

He smiled as he held the shrimp tight in his hand to make sure it doesn't fall. I open my mouth and waited for the shrimp to get close to my mouth. I open my right eye and looked at Kyoya so close to my face and placed a bit of the shrimp inside my mouth. I bite on it and started chewing on the piece of shrimp in my house. God it tasted so good. It's chewy and has the melt in your mouth feeling.

"Did I do good?"

'I can tell you what else you can do good at.' I thought with a smile but mentally slapped myself for thinking that and then looked at the cute smiling face. I smiled back and pushing half of the pedo and perverted thoughts out of my mind.

"It's great!" I told him with happiness and excitement in my voice.

I swear once I said that I can see him glowing. I smiled and open my mouth to receive another piece of the shrimp. He got close to me but this time my mouth didn't meet the shrimp it met his lips. I felt the shock in him and I just went for it.

I started kissing him holding on to both of his arms making sure I have a tight grip on him. I felt him fighting back a bit but then he quickly gave in and started kissing me back as well. I almost hat a heart attack but I kept kissing my tongue moving in his mouth. I pressed my tongue anywhere in his mouth till I started dancing with his tongue.

I felt Kyoya tongue pressing on mine and exploring around my wet mouth. I did the same to his and then started sucking on his tongue. I heard a light and that almost pushed me off the edge. I wanted to take him here right now on this moment.

I pushed him away and I looked at him. Luckily I didn't push him so hard that he fell on the floor he was still standing but he bumped into the stool.

"Kyoya..."

He nodded no and started running away from the classroom. I wanted to fallow him but I couldn't move I don't know why. I just stayed there like someone clicked pause on me for I won't be able to move around to stop him. I just stood there frozen with my heart racing and thoughts flying by.

'What did I do?'

!#$%&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*())(*&^%$##$%^&*())(*&^%$#$%

Ahhhhhhh Yes so close yay I did it what you guys think was it too soon was it just right? Gosh I hope you people like it and please please review or PM because I want to hear your thoughts about this story I'm just dying to hear them. If they bad or good. Just tell me what you think! Did I rush it or was it just right?


	8. He Kissed Me

**Title: **A Teacher's Sin

**Summary:** I'm just a normal cooking teacher trying to deal with my life. I just go to work and try to make ends meat. Everyday I walk into the classroom it's just hard to ignore the sixteen year old student in my class. I just can't stop day dream about touching that pale skin.

**Note: **After that I feel good writing and I think this story is going to be over soon. I'm not sure but I probably going to end it with a sweet ending. I hope you guys don't mind that I'm sugar coating things in my stories. I want things to be nice and sweet. Well, I hope you guys like this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR because if I did I would have put Hibari in more parts and make Tsuna as the seme type. Since I don't own the show I can't do that. 

**Chapter Eight:** He...He...kissed...me (Hibari)

I couldn't believe how fast I ran out of the room. I was scared as hell I was going to fall down or he would stop me from running. I came to a stop outside the school hand on my chest and breathing hard as hell. I place my fingers on my lips in a gentle sort of way. I couldn't believe he kissed me. He just lean in held on to me as if I'll run away and hide.

I smiled and started making my way home. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"He...He...kissed me." I whispered low for no one to hear.

Once I got home I just dumped my jacket and book bag on the floor. I went to my couch and just lay there. I looked at the ceiling and I can tell I have this love stuck look on my face. Good thing no one was there to see me looking so foolish and goofy. I smiled more and touched my lips one more time still feeling his lips on mine and how his tongue moved around my room just looking for something to play with.

I was shocked to hear a giggle coming from my mouth but I let it go. I doubt anything can ruin this wonderful moment. Till I heard my house phone ring. I reached my hand over and grabbed the phone. I looked at the caller id.

'Unknown hmmm might as well pick it up.'I thought and just picked it up since most numbers are wrong number

I might as well just say that to the person. Before they start calling over and over again. I pressed the 'On' button on my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kyoya-chan~" I rolled my eyes quickly noticing who's voice that belonged to.

"What do you want? Wait, how the hell did you get my number?" I heard his familiar laugh. Which only got me annoyed like always.

"I just looked around asked around and I got your number. Now, is that a problem?" I only sighed and he laughed again, at this point I can tell he's smiling.

"Yes it's a problem. What do you want?"

"I want to know what happen between you and sensei."

"What do you mean?" I swear you could have heard my heart beating a mile a minute. Now I was getting worried the last thing I wanted was for Daemon to have seen anything.

"Like what happen did you guys talked? Or what?" I stopped holding my breath. I started breathing quickly but I soon started to calmed down.

"Nothing happen."

"You sure because you took a long time just to tell me nothing." I was about to panic again but I couldn't let this pineapple get to me.

"I was just thinking about something..."

"... like what?"

"what is this twenty questions?" I asked him and almost growled over the phone.

I wanted to hang up but I couldn't because to me Daemon seems like the type of person who would just call and call and call. I heard his little laugh over the phone and soon again I started to calm down I just want to end this conversation as quick as possible.

"Kyoya Hibari, I know what you did." My mouth went dry and my eyes went wide.

'I can't panic right now he must or is joking around because how could he know. I didn't even see him inside the school he has to be kidding!'

"Kyoya?"

"Are you lying?" He laughed again I held on to the phone with a tight grip.

"Kyoya, all I'm talking about is that you cooked the dish over again. Suck up." I let lose of the phone and then looked at my knuckles. They turned white well whiter from the grip I was holding the phone. I smiled at least I know he just saw that.

"Yeah and what? I don't want to fail because of you." I didn't hear his laugh or anything. At this point I know he was angry at what I said.

"Kyoya I was only trying to help."

"Don't do that ever again. I felt weak and stupid because I couldn't handle taking shrimp out of oil." I snapped at him and I hear a sharp hold of breath. Now, I'm sitting on the couch waiting for him to say anything back to me at all before I hang up the phone and call it a day.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya." Now, it's my turn to take a sharp breath I couldn't believe that I would ever hear the words sorry come out of his mouth.

"It's alright Daemon."

We have an awkward silence between us now.

"Listen, I'll call you back later or maybe tomorrow."

"Sure." I couldn't believe I agreed to let Daemon call me but at least we both said our good byes and hanged up.

I lay back on the couch again and looked up at the ceiling,I smiled again as a mini flash back of the kiss happen. I just notice that he pushed me away from him. What did I do? I looked at my ceiling as if it has an answer I wished it did though.

'Maybe he just kissed me because I reminded him of someone else.' I looked down as that thought came to my mind. Maybe it was too good to believe or to even happen in my life. I sighed and got up the couch.

He kissed me but it didn't mean nothing to him; while it meant the whole world to me.

#$&*()(*&^%$#&*(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$##^&**&^%$#$%^((*&

Wooot I did chapter seven now I feel bad for Hibari thinking that way but it doesn't matter right now. What matter is that I might finish this story in chapter 12 hopefully because I don't want to spend so much time on this story. I really need to get a new idea that isn't related to Hibari. Sorry guys I want to take a mini vacation from the KHR stories and make some more random but totally fun Naruto stories.

Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and this story review if you want.


	9. Apologize

**Title: **A Teacher's Sin

**Summary:** I'm just a normal cooking teacher trying to deal with my life. I just go to work and try to make ends meat. Everyday I walk into the classroom it's just hard to ignore the sixteen year old student in my class. I just can't stop day dream about touching that pale skin.

**Note: **Okay guys today is like a damn bad day for me. I want to work but my mom and my grandma doesn't want me to work at all. It pisses me off because I'm sixteen I want a job I don't do shit in the summer and I want money to visit the anime festival in new york. I'm just sooo pissed I'm sorry if this comes out with so much anger. Thing is it's supposed to be a happy emotional chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR because if I did I would have put Hibari in more parts and make Tsuna as the seme type. Since I don't own the show I can't do that. 

**Chapter Nine:** Apologize (Tsuna)

I don't know how I made it home or how I made it to the next day to be honest. I felt like my body was working on it's own dragging me from place to place. Well, alright now I'm in my own class but it's the afternoon. I don't know how I deal with the class or what I teach them to cook but I know it had to be something fun or something easy.

I stood in front of the sink and started washing the bowls and other stuff they were using today. I heard the door click open I quickly turn my hear around and spotted Kyoya. He stood there looking awkward and looking down at the floor.

"You asked for me sensei." He spoke quietly and looked up at me. I felt a pain hit my chest when I saw semi blood shoot eyes.

"Have you been crying Kyoya?" He looked away not wanting or even bothering to answer me back, I'll let it go for now. Right now I just want to talk to him about to kiss.

"Kyoya, come over here." I made a move forward moment with my hand and pulled a stool out next to me. I saw his shoulders stiffen at the thought but I let it slid as he walked to me and sat down on the stool and looked down on the semi clean floor.

I don't know what's going through his mind but I hope he doesn't think anything badly about me. I got another stool and sat next to him. He looked up at me his face not showing any emotions what so ever. I don't know what my hands are doing but they went and held on to his hand. He looked at me and I can see some tears in his eyes.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"It's about the kiss isn't it?" I looked at his eyes as he looked down at the floor. I don't know what I did and I have no idea what the young skylark is thinking about but I want him to stop. I squeezed his hand as he looked at me in the eyes.

I always get a sense of intimidation when I look him in the eyes but this time I don't. I held on tighter to his hand and I feel him doing the same. I'm scared of telling this boy anything about that kiss. I don't know if he will break down in tears about it.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry that I kissed you. I just don't know why I did that. I'm just so sorry I kissed you."

He looked at me and then looked at the floor. I can feel some hatred coming out from him but I let it go. I can't be mad at him for hating me or whatever he's feeling right now. He let go of my hand and pushed me away from him. I nearly fell out of my stool because of that. How can a little guy push so hard?

"Kyoya!"

"So you just kissed me because you were thinking about someone else then!" I looked at his eyes. Tears were falling down his face I wanted to clean them away but right now he might rip my arm off if I even think of getting near him.

"No I wasn't!"

"You're a lair!" He shouted again. Now I just want to cover his mouth I don't want people to find out what the hell we're talking about. I stood up from my stool and went over to him I wrapped my arms around his small body but he pushed me away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Kyoya quite down!" I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him close to me and I held on to him with all my might. His head teaching my chest as he moved his head to the side and looked at the other side of the wall. Last thing I need is for people thinking that I'm child molesting him.

"Kyoya listen to me..."

"I don't want to!" He shouted back at me and tired to push himself free from the grip. I held on tighter to him making my arms heavy against my back he only kept falling forward to my chest where most of his tears are.

"Listen to me!"

"No!"

"Kyoya!" I let go of him and then grabbed his face. I held on to both of his cheeks making him look at me. He would try to close his eyes but I know he wouldn't last long because he kept holding more tears back that away. He let them open I saw two tiny streams of tears run down from each of his eyes.

His beautiful face is wet and puffy. The white in his eyes a red showing that he's been crying hard and long. But the ice gray color still stands out of all that. Now this is when I'm getting intimidated by his eyes. I held on to his soft wet cheeks, while I moved my right thumb on his cheek. Clean away the falling tear, which makes no sense if more were just going to fall on it's place.

"Kyoya now will you listen to me." I can tell in his eyes that he didn't want to but he has no choice right now. My grip is shaking and I can't tell if it's me or him shaking out of fear. I can see his legs tremble to what I'm about to tell him. I already know he's thinking bad but right now it doesn't matter I'm just going to tell him the truth.

"Kyoya don't think about me if I tell you this. Promise me."

"I promise." He spoke out softly his lips barley moving. I don't know if I should lean in and kiss him now or just tell him the truth right now.

"Since the first day of school, I fell hard and fast for you. I don't know why but I just did, I find you so beautiful and graceful. I couldn't stand seeing Daemon flirt with you or anything like that. I know this sounds wrong but your beautiful, graceful, strong, loving, caring, and just so amazing in every single way. I know I wouldn't change anything about you. That's why I kissed you. I couldn't hold myself back from kissing those soft beautiful pink lips of yours and right now I don't know if I have enough self control to not touch you or just make out with you."

I held my breath. I don't know if Kyoya finds me as a creep and will just push me away to report me to the principal. I'm not even scared of losing my job I'm fucking scared of Kyoya thinking bad about me. I can feel my legs and hands shake.

While I wait for an answer from him. I saw a tiny smile and light pink blush form on his cheeks. More tears falling down his face but they have to mean something else I just know so. He placed his small delicate hands on mine and held on to them while he took this off his cheeks. He was now holding hands with me with a shy gentle smile on his face. I never knew Kyoya can pull that off but it just looks so beautiful on him.

"I thought you kissed me because you were thinking about someone else. I didn't know you felt that way about me. I...I ….l-l-love you." He blushed red and looked at me in the eyes. I started smiling and it just turn to a full out grin.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry that you thought but right now I love you too and nothing is going to come between us." I took him close to me and kissed him.

This kiss wasn't like the other one it was a just a nice passionate loving kiss right now. Right now this kiss feels so right I never felt so much love and passion in a single kiss like this one. Our tongues went gently in our mouths to play around. Kyoya's shy tongue went in my mouth and ran around in my mouth softly and gently. I let my tongue go wild in his mouth feeling everything that I didn't get to feel before.

When we pulled away I saw the shiny piece of saliva connecting our mouths together. I smiled at him as he blushed and looked away from me with a sweet red blush on his face. I held on to him tight smiling as I placed my chin on his soft messy black hair.

'What am I going to tell Chrome?'

&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$#$*

Oooooooo well what you guys think about that I bet you didn't expect that question to pop out of nowhere. Well to be honest with you guys I didn't expect that one either fuck now more work for me to do. Anyways leave me a review what you guys think so far.


	10. Who's That

**Title: **A Teacher's Sin

**Summary:** I'm just a normal cooking teacher trying to deal with my life. I just go to work and try to make ends meat. Everyday I walk into the classroom it's just hard to ignore the sixteen year old student in my class. I just can't stop day dream about touching that pale skin.

**Note: **Alright so I forgot about Chrome. I remembered about her after I remembered Tsuna is dating someone. So yeah I remembered in the last chapter which sucks for me. I'm also not getting a summer job which sucks for me but whatever. More time for writing!Also, my best friends brother died of cancer on the Friday. She's been my best friend for five years already and her brother been my friend for that long as well. I'm going to the funeral on Monday. Just wanted to share why I didn't upload on Thursday Friday and Saturday.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR because if I did I would have put Hibari in more parts and make Tsuna as the seme type. Since I don't own the show I can't do that. 

**Chapter Ten:** Who's That? (Hibari)

"Oh am I interrupting something?" a gentle voice reached my ear as I looked up to see who it was. I didn't know this person at all. She has indigo colored hair up to her shoulders and indigo colored eyes as well. She has fair skin and an eye patch on her left eye.

'What trouble did she get into?'

She's wearing a light pink summer dress with light colored flats. She seems to be holding a lunch box wrapped in a fish pattern cloth. She looked at me then smiled. She has a beautiful smile then she went on to looking at Tsuna and her smile only got wider.

I only looked at Tsuna and only saw him smile at her but in his eyes I saw a hint of sadness. For who I don't know because now my heart is starting to hurt. I don't know why but I can feel that something bad or something that's going to hurt me is soon going to happen.

"Hello Chrome." The greet was simple with a small hint of sadness in his voice. I know that girl wouldn't be able to pick it up since her happiness is so huge it's taking up space in the room. I quickly looked at her and eyed her.

"Hello honey." She greeted happily and smiling even more. I almost had to hold on to my heart I looked at Tsuna. He looked back at me smiling but in his eyes he's showing a deep apology. Right now I don't want to see that or hear that.

"Who's that." She asked and looked at me. I had to hold back my tears as I looked at her back. Right now I don't even know what to think. I don't even know if Tsuna and I started our relationship or whatever he wants to call it. I feel like my trust has been violated and stepped on.

"This is my wonderful, lovely, amazing, smart, sweet, fantastic, student. Kyoya Hibari." I smiled a bit at all the words he chose to describe me in. Chrome only had her head on the side but the quickly smiled she was ready to say something. I know she was planning on saying Kyoya so I cut her off by saying:

"Call me Hibari."

She looked a bit taken back from the sound of my voice. It sounded cold and unforgiving which is what I'm feeling right now. The indigo princess must have shook it off as she went over to me and stuck out her hand in front of me.

"Hello Hibari. I heard much about you from Tsuna. I just never knew I was going to meet you." She smiled I had to smile back. I can tell the smile on my face was being forced it's better than nothing. I took her hand and began to shake it.

It didn't last long as I quickly let go and looked to my side. She then started to look at Tsuna. I guess she was questioning my behavior towards her.

"He's just shy." Tsuna covered up for me and went to sit down in his teachers chair.

'Shy my ass.' I started to walk away before I would be notice.

"Hibari!"

Too late the female Daemon noticed me walking away. I looked back at her and smiled. I did the best I can just to make it look real but my emotions won't let me.

"Come have lunch with Tsuna and I." She said sweetly and went to get two stools for us. I wanted to say no but the look Tsuna gave me told me to say. Even though this man might have tricked me and used me for a sick twisted game. I couldn't help but do what he wanted.

I took the second stool out of her hands and placed it opposite of Tsuna sensei's desk. She placed her stool close to Tsuna but not too close for personal space reasons. She unwrapped the cloth and took out the two bento boxes. She placed the top one next to the other. She opened the bottom one to show a bunch of onigiri's.

I looked at all of them they were all cute and perfect. Nothing made those onigiri's out of place. I took the tuna onigiri and started eating it. Tsuna took the rib onigiri and Chrome took the fish onigiri. I started eating in silence not even bothering to join the conversation between the two.

"You know I'm going to be teaching you how to make these." Tsuna said as he took another rib onigiri.

"Interesting." I muttered and just kept eating my onigiri. I stopped and took a rib one and started eating it. Chrome's cooking is amazing. I have never tasted anything with so much flavor and the rice is so tasty and not salty at all. I would never tell them though.

"I can come and help you if you want." Chrome offered as she only took one bite of the onigiri. I looked at her quickly and almost crushed the rice ball in my hand with my grip. I only chewed on it trying to keep my mouth full for I don't say anything bad.

"Great idea Chrome. Well, that is if your not busy?" Tsuna said and I looked at him. I can't believe I'm sitting here and listening to this bull shit.

"I'll just clear my day and I'll be here!" She sang out and took a bite out of the fish onigiri. Oh how I wish that would go down her pretty little throat and just chocked her.

"Then it's settle." Tsuna said with a smile on his face but the look in his eyes almost said help me. I took another onigiri trying to keep my mouth full. Just because I don't wanna say anything mean to this female dog.

Then someones phone began to ring. Chrome quickly took it out and answered it. I only heard her disappointed voice but then I heard a hint of happiness. I looked over at Tsuna to see if he heard the emotions in her voice. But he didn't cause the idiot I have as a sensei was too into the onigiri. I mentally sighed and just kept eating. I'll bring that up some other time.

" I'm sorry guys I have to go. I guess a chief can never be gone for a while before all hell breaks lose at the kitchen." She smiled and picked up her bag.

"Just make sure to bring those bento boxes back home. Bye bye Tsuna and it was wonderful meeting you K-"

"Hibari." I corrected her before she could even say my first name.

"It was wonderful meeting you Hibari." She smiled and left quickly. I saw a big smile on her face as if she's going to meet someone then handle something happening in a kitchen.

"So K-"

" You're a fucking liar!" I yelled and threw the onigiri I been holding on to. It landed on his face but he quickly took the back of his hand to clean it off. While I on the other hand stood up ready to hit this bastard.

"I'm not a liar Kyoya!" He yelled back and stood up looking at me in the face. I just want to hit him so bad right now.

"The who the fuck is that!" I yelled out holding back the tears and hurtful words I want to say to him. He looked at me then looked away.

"I can't believe! I love you! I gave you my first kiss!" I shouted more things that I knew would make him regret doing those things to me. I stood my ground and looked at him in the eyes. Seeing pain and hurt in his face and in his eyes as well.

"I can't believe this bull shit!" I yelled again and ran like hell out of the classroom. I don't care if he's chasing after me or just in the classroom thinking about a perfect lie.

I ran so far and fast that the next think I knew I was standing in front of a sakura tree. I looked around and saw that I was inside a park. I turn around and my back touched the tree soon I started laying on it then I was sliding down from it. My tooshie hit the floor as I looked ahead of me. I couldn't believe all this is happening in my teenage life.

'Why couldn't he at least say she was his sister.' I placed my feet up near my chest as I wrapped my legs around them and started crying as the sakura blossoms started falling from the tree.

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^

Tell me what you think. I know these few chapters have been happy moments then sad moments but I can't control what I feel so I take it out on my stories. Once I'm feeling happy again I can finally think about a proper and well fitting ending for this story. So far I only have a weird twisted ending but I don't want to make this story sad. Tell me your ideas about what Chrome is doing and what should I do for an ending.


End file.
